United We Stand
by vegetasbubble
Summary: Season 5 we-rite. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. All she can think about is Eric Northman. Includes scenes and characters from Season 5 but re-written. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Eric/Sookie. WARNING: Will include sexual scenes and mentions of rape later on. Swearing and violence also. Recently renamed all the chapters. NC-17 version @ livejournal
1. Prologue : Do not squander time

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.

**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**PROLOGUE**

Debbie Pelt was insane. It was clear to Sookie the moment she seen the look in Debbie's eyes and the shotgun aimed directly at her. Sookie's whole body shook with fear as Debbie started rambling on about her and Alcide and how Sookie had stolen him from her. Sookie felt tears in her eyes and anger in her heart. She had had enough shit for the last two years to last her a lifetime.

"Ready to die, Stackhouse?" Debbie asked, showing an insane smile.

"Debbie, please don't do this," Sookie begged.

"You couldn't just leave us alone, could you," Debbie yelled. "Alcide and I were happy. You ruined that."

"Debbie, I'm sorry. I don't love him. He's just my friend, I promise you."

"Right," Debbie chuckled, "Cause you have a couple of vampires at your beck at call, right?"

Sookie paled. She had completely forgotten about Bill and Eric. She was sure that they would have felt her pain. And yet they weren't here, protecting her.

Debbie grinned again, "By the way, Sookie, where are they?"

Sookie sobbed and fell to her knees.

_Eric, _she thought, as Debbie cocked the shotgun.

Eric was zipping around Bill's office, trying to clean up the remains of Nan Flanagan while Bill was on the phone to Jessica. Five minutes later, as they picked more of her remains up off the floor, Eric and Bill both looked up.

"Sookie," Eric said, feeling her fear.

"We have to go," Bill said, pulling his jacket off, "She's at home."

Eric looked around him and finally up, seeing the skylight above Bill's office. The Authority was obviously coming for them and Eric knew he could make it to Sookie's house by flying.

"Eric," Bill whispered, "Can you sense them?' Eric closed her eyes and felt the presence of six other vampires on the property.

"I can make it if I fly," Eric said.

Bill knew it would come to this. Eric was going to abandon him, go to Sookie and help her. In a thousand years, Eric had been able to gain the ability to fly from Godric. In almost two hundred years, Bill had learned no special talents from Lorena.

"I can carry you," Eric suggested, shocking both himself and Bill with his words. "I've never done it before though."

"No," Bill stated. Eric looked at his King. "You must go to her. Help her. I will deal with the Authority."

Eric stared at Bill, overcome. Silently, he bowed to his King and leap into the air, crashing through the glass skylight and flew at full speed to Bon Temps.

Sookie was glad that Tara was in the bedroom upstairs comforting Lafayette. She didn't need to be involved.

Debbie cocked the gun.

Sookie closed her eyes.

A second later her body fell to the floor…

**AN:/: Well there we go, the prologue of "United We Stand." I hope everyone enjoyed it. Reviews are enjoyed and appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1: Life is a daring adventure

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Debbie's body fell to the floor. Sookie heard the thump and squealed.

"Sookie." That voice – his voice.

Sookie opened her eyes and there he was – Eric mother-fucking Northman. Her Viking, her saviour. She looked down and seen Debbie's now dead body before her.

"I sensed your fear," Eric stated, answering her unasked question. "I was worried."

Sookie tried to breathe normally but couldn't. The tears started again, her hands covered her face and she just broke down. Eric was before her in a second. E took her in his thousand year old arms and let her cry.

"Sookie, its okay. Its over now," he whispered, touching the back of her head with his hand. The thought of his arms around her, cradling her, helping her, was too much. Sookie pushed away from Eric's arms and moved out of the kitchen.

"Sookie! What the fuck!" came a voice, followed by two lots of footsteps descending the stairs. Tara and Lafayette came hurdling down the stairs towards her. "What happened?" Tara spotted Eric and pulled Sookie towards her. "What the fuck is you doing here?"

"Sookie was in trouble," Eric said, sick of explaining himself to humans. Tara shot Sookie a look.

"Its fine. I'm fine. Eric saved me!"

"Saved you from what?" Tara asked. Before Sookie could answer, Lafayette yelled "Sweet Mother of Holy Jesus" from the kitchen. Tara rushed in, gasping as she seen the dead body of Debbie Pelt on her best friend's kitchen floor. Sookie slowly joined them in the kitchen.

She stood back a little as Tara and Lafayette looked at the body. Eric placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into his chest. Sookie started crying again. Eric hated her crying.

"What the fuck happened?" Lafayette shouted. "I cannot take anymore shit, Sook."

"Lafayette…. She… she came at me with a gun. Eric saved me."

Tara and Lafayette looked at each other as Eric continued to hold Sookie. "Just what the fuck are we gonna do now then?" Tara asked, "More dead fucking bodies in this house."

"I'll take care of it," Eric said, removing Sookie from his arms. She looked up at him and he smiled softly, kissing her forehead gently. "It'll be okay."

He moved from her hands and retrieved Debbie's body and was out of the door in a flash. Tara started pacing and Lafayette sat down in a chair. "Bitch, this fuckin' killin' is killin' me. I cannot take anymore of this shit. I is leaving this muthafuckin' house and hooker, if I was you, I would too. Sorry Sook, but your fucked up life does not need to be comin' up all in mine. I has enough to worry about, thankyou. Fuck." Lafayette pulled himself out of the chair and left Sookie's house through the back door. Tara watched her cousin leave and shot a look to Sookie.

"I need to be with him, Sook."

"No…no, its okay. I'll be fine, Eric…Eric should be back soon."

Tara gave her friend a hug and went running out the door, calling her cousins name. Sookie looked around the kitchen, the house. So much death in such a small house. So much blood. First Gran, then the whole Mary-Anne incident, then that werewolf whom Eric had also killed, and now Debbie. When would it end, she wondered?

Eric returned fifteen minutes later are burying Debbie's body in a freshly dug-grave in the cemetery, to find Sookie on her living room couch, curled up in a ball crying. He entered her house and lifted her up before carrying her up the stairs to the bathroom.

He placed her to sit on the toilet while he drew a warm bath for her. Sookie didn't move an inch. After the water was run, Eric turned back to her and kneeled down before her. "Sookie…, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Do you understand me?" Eric placed his large hands on her shoulders. Sookie calmed a little at the contact. "Now… come on, up and in the tub. I'll help you."

"Its okay. I'm…okay," she whispered, touching a hand to his face. "Thankyou Eric."

"I'll wait for you downstairs then, so I know you're okay. Then we'll talk." Sookie nodded and watched him as he retreated downstairs. She quickly removed her clothes and hopped into the tub, enjoying the feeling of hot water on her cold skin. As she sunk under the water and wet her hair, Sookie couldn't help but think of the blonde Viking downstairs, waiting for her.

"Fucking Eric," she whispered, moving her hand down beneath the water and touching her most secret place. Sookie moaned, feeling so content and wondered if Eric could feel what she was feeling, as he had taken her blood and she his. _Blood bonded, _as Bill had once said to her. As entered a single digit into her womanhood, Sookie couldn't help but groan. Bill had never touched her this way, he had been a standard guy. Missionary position and a couple of blow jobs – that was it. But when she was with Eric, the other Eric as she called him, she had done so many things different. She had been on-top, he had been behind her. He had touched her and loved her and craved her. His fingers had done wonderful things to her body and his tongue had done even better.

"Fuck," Sookie moaned as she reached her high. She slowly removed one finger and continued to clean herself off, wiping away the sweat and the grime and the blood that had managed to touch her skin. How did she get blood on her? Sookie finished cleaning herself and then hopped out, wrapped a large towel around her body before draining the tub. She made her way to her bedroom and pulled out some long white pants and a black halter-top. Tying her hair up on top of her head, Sookie gave herself a once over in the mirror before heading for the stairs.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and seen Eric standing before the fireplace, looking at the photos she had placed there. Her and Gran, Jason, Tara, Sam… one even of them, Sookie and Eric, when he had lost his memories. That picture was currently being held in the Vampire's hand. He noticed her enter the room and smiled, looking over at her. "I remember this," he said, replacing it back on the mantle and making his way over to her, "I had just made love to you and you wanted to "remember" us that way. I see you still have feelings then, if you kept the picture."

"Of course I still have feelings for you, Eric," she said, moving away from him and coming to sit on the couch. "I don't just fall in love with anyone you know."

"Only a couple of vampires, one who is now King and one who was a King." Sookie looked up at him and looked confused, until she remembered his past. His lost family due to Russell Edgington and his wolves. His search for redemption ending in his becoming a Vampire. Eric groaned and looked away. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I did not mean to bring up Russell."

Sookie shrugged and patted the seat next to her. "Come, sit." Eric joined her slowly. She looked up at him then, the beautiful blonde vampire Viking. "We have to talk, I suppose." Eric continued to stare at her. "I mean… if you want to."

"Right now, Sookie," Eric whispered, his hands coming up to cup her face, "the last thing I want to do is talk." At that second he pulled her against him and kissed her, fully and hard on the lips. She let him. Sookie let him kiss her as hard as he wanted to because she wanted it, wanted him, too. He leaned her back against the couch, continuing to kiss his blonde fairy. _His. _It sounded so right. As he lifted a hand up to pull down her top, the shrill call of his cell phone stopped him. He removed his lips from hers and sighed. "Fuck," he groaned, pulling away from her and fished for the phone in his pocket. He hopped up as he answered it and moved into the kitchen.

Sookie sighed and leaned back against the couch again. A soft rasp on the door made her sit up quickly. She hopped up, fixed herself up and headed for the door. Opening it, Sookie saw a woman, probably around her age, with dark hair and features standing on her doorstop.

"Uh…hi," Sookie greeted. The woman smiled.

"Hello. You must be Sookie, I've heard so much about you," said the woman, reaching her hand out to shake. Sookie eyed the woman's hand. "We have a mutual friend."

"Lady, the last time someone said that there was a rather large fight. You may wanna just say what the fuck you want and who the fuck you are?" Sookie snapped. The woman smiled again.

"Very well," she said, her English accent now apparent to Sookie, "I'm here to see Eric Northman. I believe he is staying here with you, yes?"

"Uh… how do you know Eric?" Sookie asked. _Please don't let this be another fang-banger looking to fuck Eric, _she thought. Sookie tried to read the woman's mind but was greeted with dark cloud. _She's a vampire. _

"We're old acquaintances," she replied. Sookie gripped the door handle. "Would you please let me in?" Sookie realised that she was trying to glamor her. She laughed.

"Sorry lady, that doesn't work on me. For being told so much about me, you seem to know jack shit," Sookie commented.

"Sookie," came a voice behind her. Eric came up beside her and looked down at the young woman on the other-side of the doorframe. "Let her in."

"Eric, who is she?" Sookie asked. Eric stepped forward, touching the woman's hair gently. Sookie watched as she closed her eyes at his touch. Tears began to swell in Sookie's eyes.

"This is Nora," Eric whispered, leaning down to touch his forehead to her's, "my sister."

**AN:/: Another day another chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this one. Trust me, lots of things from Season 5 are going to happen. Characters and events are going to happen but a little differently. Reviews are awesome and I love each and every one. Also, if anyone would like to be a Beta for this story, please PM me and let me know. Only interested people please.**


	3. Chapter 2: We fall foul

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER TWO**

It seemed like a lifetime since Eric had spoken. The woman before them was his, _sister?_ After a while, Sookie took a step back and returned to the lounge room. As it was still Eric's house – something else she wanted to talk to him about – she heard him invite the woman, Nora, inside.

Sookie slouched into the chair and the two siblings entered the room. Nora had a look of pure love and fealty to Eric on her face and Eric couldn't stop smiling. They sat together on the couch across from Sookie and Eric started to speak in Swedish. Sookie hated when he did this as she couldn't tell what he was saying and it made her nervous.

"Alright Eric Northman, and just whoever the fuck you think you are, is someone going to tell me just what the fuck is going on here?" she snapped.

Eric looked from his sister to his beloved. "Sookie, this is Nora. Godric turned her many years ago and she is my vampire sister. I have not seen her for many years."

"Why do I get the feeling that you two have a longer history than that?" Sookie asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "The way you been eye-fucking one another tells a different story."

"Its true," Nora said, "Eric and I were lovers before I was turned. After an attack from my father left me injured and almost dead, Godric decided to turn me so that I would not be Eric's child. I would be his sister."

Sookie seethed. She knew of Eric's past with other women. Hell, she had even caught him with a few. But to have one here, sitting right in front of her, talking as though they were still lovers, kind of pissed her off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not having any of this," she shouted, standing from her chair, "Eric you can spend however long you want with…" Sookie eyed Nora, "…her, but I am going to bed." Eric was speechless as Sookie left them. He loved Sookie, he truly did and he really did want her to be his but he had not seen Nora in almost thirty years.

"Sookie wait," came Nora's voice, stopping her ascent up the stairs, "Don't you want to know about Bill?"

Eric seethed with anger. How dare Nora bring up his name! He wanted to slap her there and then but he did not. He didn't want Sookie to think of his as cruel. Well, no more so than before. Sookie turned and looked at the woman.

"You know Bill?" she asked. Nora stood and made her way over to Sookie.

"Yes. We met tonight actually. After the VLA ambushed his compound. I suppose Eric told you," she said, matter-o-factly.

"Actually, no," Sookie said, eyeing Eric, "He didn't mention it."

"I was going to," he said back to her and was at her side the next second. "I was distracted."

Nora chuckled and eyed Sookie. "The AVL had Bill's compound ambushed because these two were up to get the True Death from Nan Flanagan. She was fired because of her attachment to a secret human-hating society and was facing the true death."

"She came to us," Eric said, interrupting his sister, "Told us we were to face the true death as well. All because of the witch. Even though we did our part."

"But…Eric…" Tears swelled in her eyes as she thought of both the men being taken out of her lives with the true death.

"We were fine Sookie. Bill staked Nan in his office and that is where I came from tonight after I sensed your fear. Bill stayed behind, letting me attend to you," he finished. Sookie eyed the Viking.

"So where is he now?" Sookie asked Nora.

"Unfortunately there have been some setbacks. The AVL did indeed ambush and capture Mr Compton and were taking him to their headquarters when the car taking them was intercepted by someone. The car exploded and the drivers killed, except me. You see, Miss Stackhouse, I was trying to free Mr Compton. I believe he should not face the True Death because the AVL believe so. I took him somewhere safe to meet with a few of my contacts who were going to get him out of the country. The AVL tracked us and killed my contacts, capturing Mr Compton. I escaped and came here. He spoke quite highly of you and… Eric."

Sookie sat down on the bottom stairs, holding her head in her hands. "So Bill is with the Authority now?" she asked.

"Yes," Nora answered. Eric sat down beside his fairy and sighed.

"Do not worry, little one. I will help him, for you. I promise." He went to touch her shoulder but she recoiled from him.

"No," she spat. Eric looked at her confused. "No! I am sick of all this vampire crap. I just want to go back to being me. Plain old boring Sookie Stackhouse who sometimes listens to people's thoughts. I want to be a waitress again; I want my life in the sun. I don't want to have too look over my shoulder for the rest of my life. Eric," she whispered, "I want a normal life."

Eric sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder and cried. Nora crossed her arms and sighed heavily. A few minutes later, Eric felt a slight pull at him. Dawn was approaching and he and Nora needed to rest.

"Sookie," he whispered, "Its almost Dawn. Nora and I need to die for the day. Will you be okay?" Sookie sniffled and looked up at Nora.

"You're not sharing his cubby!" she snapped. Eric chuckled and kissed his fairy's head. Nora frowned.

"Course not," she said back, sickeningly sweet, "I shall go to ground. I will be back at sunset. Brother," she said, mentioning to Eric, "It was good to see you again." Nora sped out the door leaving Eric and Sookie still sitting on the stairs. Eric wrapped a single arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Sookie, are you okay?" he asked, concerned for his small fairy.

"I don't want to share you," she whispered, regretting it the moment the words left her lips. Eric chuckled again – she loved it when he did that – and kissed her forehead. "Never, little fairy, never."

**A;/N; I'm in the writing mood and decided to update again. This will be the last update until the weekend I'm afraid. I'm going to be working on a few other things and hopefully finish a few other stories. Remember to review and I'm still looking for a Beta.**


	4. Chapter 3: Go back to leap further

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sookie watched as Eric disappeared down into his cubby and closed the doors. She leaned her head on the antique cupboard and sighed heavily. Was anything ever going to be normal?

Not feeling tired and knowing she had the day off from work, Sookie made her way into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She stopped when she entered the kitchen. Debbie. Debbie's gun. Debbie trying to shoot her. Sookie slumped to the floor and cried. She felt her tears running down her face and she didn't care.

Hearing her phone chirp from inside her pocket, Sookie fished for it and pulled it out.

_Need to talk, be there soon. I'll bring coffee. _It was from Alcide. _Oh fuck mother fuck, _she thought. She knew there was no way around it. Eric had said that he would never find out but she had to tell him. She owed it to him to tell him.

Sookie ran upstairs and changed her clothes and before long she heard his truck pull into her driveway. Sighing, Sookie tied her hair up onto her head and made her way downstairs. Alcide wasn't even on the front steps before she opened the door.

He smiled at her. She smiled back. Then cried. In an instant he was by her side, hushing her and asking what was wrong. She couldn't tell him. She just kept crying into his shoulder. He picked her up, leaving their coffees on the veranda, and carried her into the lounge room. He kept asking questions, questions she couldn't answer.

"What's wrong? Did Eric do this to you? Fuckin' fangers! Sookie, talk to me."

Sookie couldn't take it anymore and looked into his eyes, her eyes full of tears and his eyes full of concern. "I killed her," she whispered. Alcide looked confused as to what she was saying. "I killed her Alcide. I killed Debbie." Shock and hurt and betrayal and worry filled his face. "She came at me with a shotgun and she tried to kill me and I… I mean…" She cried then, not telling him that Eric had been the one to shoot her.

Alcide could have walked away then. Could have called the Sherriff and had her arrested and thrown in jail, but he didn't. He took her into his strong and full arms and hugged her and didn't let her go. At least not for three hours.

When he finally did let her go, he kissed her forehead. "I understand," he said finally, the first words spoken between them for three hours. His phone trilled and he groaned. Kissing her forehead again, he pulled away from her and stood up, pulled his phone out and answered with a very rude, very angry, "WHAT!"

Sookie watched his facial expression change, he looked shocked… and scared. Finally, after a minute, without speaking a word, Alcide hung the phone up and turned to Sookie. "You need to pack, now!" he shouted. Sookie frowned.

"Alcide! What the hell are you talking about?" she shouted. "What's going on?"

"Russell-fucking-Edgington, Sook! He's out!" Sookie's face fell white.

"No! No, no, he's dead Alcide. Bill and Eric! They dealt with him, they-" Alcide cut her off.

"They buried him in cement in a construction site I have going. That's why they needed me." Sookie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Bill had told her he had dealt with Russell. And Eric… Eric had turned up covered in cement. That explained it. "You need to pack! If this house is still owned by Eric, you won't be safe here."

"Alcide, Eric is downstairs," she said simply. Alcide looked at her with shock. "He came here last night after…" Sookie mentioned towards the kitchen. "…he helped me deal. I needed someone and he was here. The AVL has Bill and is after Eric. M-Maybe we can convince them to let Bill go."

"Jesus, Sook. Those fangers don't give a shit about you or me or any other fuckin' human out there. They only care about themselves and blood. You have to get away now!" Sookie stood her ground and shook her head.

"Alcide, right now, I need you here as my friend. Not as the guy who is in love with me. I need you to stay here and listen to me and trust me. When Eric rises we will talk about Russell okay?" Sookie asked. Alcide made a sound in his throat and eventually nodded, sitting back down next to her.

"I just don't wanna loose you," he said, placing a hand on her knee.

"You won't," Sookie replied, smiling. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching crappy daytime TV before Alcide went off to get them some lunch. Tara and Layfette both texted her to check to see if she was okay. They told her that they would be only a phone call away but needed to be together for a while. Sookie understood.

It was after five when Alcide returned, something about "work stuff" he didn't really want to talk about. They laid the meal out on the table and started chatting about things in their lives.

It was just after six when Sookie heard the doors to Eric's cubby open and jumped from her seat. Alcide watched her run to the living room. Sookie hugged him the moment he appeared before removing herself. She was blushing.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning away from him. He took her chin and lifted her head, her eyes meeting his.

"Its okay, little one," he whispered. He was about to lean down to kiss her when he sniffed. He lifted his head and his fangs lowered. Sookie turned her head and Alcide was standing in the doorway, growling. "What are you doing here, wolf?"

Alcide continued to growl.

"Oh for goodness sake. Eric," Sookie said, making her vampire look down at her, "Russell is out." Eric face went from anger to confusion. He eyed Alcide who nodded in reply before turning away from Sookie and swearing violently as he kicked over a side-table. Sookie jumped and moved away from him.

"Fucking hell," he swore again, gripping his head. Alcide came up beside Sookie, protecting her with his size. "How? How did this happen? And when! Tell me now wolf, or I will rip you in two!"

"Just try it, you fucking fanger!" Alcide shouted back. Eric lunged at Alcide and held him down on the ground.

"Eric!" Sookie shouted, "Get off him! This isn't helping." The whoosh of a vampire arriving told Sookie that Nora had returned and was standing in the living room with them, looking down on her brother and the wolf.

"Brother," she said, "We need to talk." Eric didn't move his eyes from Alcide and continued to growl and bear his fangs. "Now, Brother." Sookie never thought anyone could tell Eric what to do, obviously Nora could. She hated it. Eric retracted his fangs and hopped off Alcide. The wolf stood up and brushed himself off, muttering "fucking fanger" under his breath before he returned to the kitchen.

Nora looked at Sookie. "I must speak with him, alone." Sookie narrowed her eyes.

"This is my house," Sookie said, wanting to slap that smile off of her face. Nora smirked.

"Actually, no, it isn't," she stated, "Its his." Nora mentioned to Eric with a slight movement of her head.

Sookie frowned and was about to yell back at Nora when Eric stepped in. "Sookie, I will only be a moment."

Sookie glared at Nora. "Fine. I'll be in the kitchen."

"That wolf touches you-" Eric started and was answered with a "fuck you" from Sookie as she returned to the kitchen. Eric chuckled and faced Nora. "She's a spirited one." Nora looked at Eric's face. She had never seen him this way.

"Eric. I need you to focus right now," she said, "I don't need you fucking this up for me right now."

"Nora, what the fuck are you going on about?" he asked, crossing his arms over his board chest. Nora took a step towards her brother.

"Brother, I come to you, not as your sister, not as a member of the AVL, but as a member of the Sanguinista," she said, touching his chest over his once-beating heart, "Join me."

**A:N/ Well, I hope I am keeping everyone wanting more. This chapter was a little hard to write because I wanted to show the Eric and Nora love but in a non-sexual way. But trust me, the story is only just beginning. I intend to write this story until Season 5 ends, or until my brains runs out of things to write about. More about the Sanguinista in the next chapter and more Sookie and Alcide moments. Also, I am intending to write Jesus back in as well but don't know how yet. It'll come to me eventually, I suppose. Reviews are enjoyed and welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 4: Govern thy life

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Eric looked at his "sister." Had she just admitted to him that she was part of the human hating group, the Sanguinista? And, even worse, had she asked him to join her?

Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "I suppose you want me to go and drain Sookie to show my support." Nora smiled.

"Whatever you want, brother." Eric stepped closer to her, leaned down near her face and lowered his fangs.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" Nora took a step back and looked hurt. Eric was looking at her with pure hate. "I said out!" Nora flashed him a look of shock before zipping out of the house. Eric sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He calmed down and made his way into the kitchen.

Sookie and the wolf sat at the table, each nursing a cup of coffee. Sookie looked up as he entered and noticed he was trying to look calm.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Eric joined her at the table.

"Nora," he stated simply. Alcide made a growling sound and Eric's eyes met his. "This is no concern of you, wolf. Just tell me about Russell."

"Eric, that can wait," Sookie said, "I need to know about Bill."

"And just what can I tell you?" Eric asked, "How the hell do I know what's happened?"

" 'Cause your 'sister' seems to know," Sookie replied, eyeing him again. "Tell me what you know Eric. Where is Bill?"

In all honesty, Eric had no idea where Bill was because no one knew where Bill was. The AVL had put him in the back of a truck and silvered him, driven almost three hours and then brought him into a large open area. A black sack was over his head the entire time.

As he was brought into the large room, Bill stiffened as he felt five old vampires in the room. Older than him. He felt thee black sack removed and adjusted his eyes. Before him stood the leaders of the Vampire League of America.

"Welcome, Mr. Compton," said a female voice.

Eric lifted his head a little when he sensed a vampire on the outside of the house. As it was still his, Sookie wasn't safe. By the smell and the age, he could tell that it wasn't Nora. Eric stood and faced the door.

Sookie looked up at him, confused. "Eric what-?"

Eric hushed Sookie and mentioned Alcide to listen to him. "Alcide, take Sookie upstairs… now!" he shouted. Alcide didn't waste a minute and threw Sookie over his shoulder.

"Alcide put me down. Eric!" As soon as Alcide and Sookie were upstairs, Eric lowered his fangs and looked towards the door.

"You better come out here and show your fucking face, Vinnie!" A figure stepped out of the shadows of the kitchen and smiled. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Be nice, Viking." Vinnie was a vampire a little over seven hundred years old. Eric knew him from long ago and knew he was also an assassin for the Authority. Him being here only answered the un-asked questions Eric had. The black haired, blue-eyed English vampire grinned at him. "I may leave your blonde fairy alone." Eric snarled and readied himself for a fight.

Vinnie smirked and appeared before Eric, grabbing him. "You're not going to get all pouty over one little blonde bombshell are you?" snarled Vinnie as he threw Eric against the wall. "You may be older than me, Viking, but I can still kick your arse!" Eric knew Vinnie was strong but Eric was almost 400 years older than him.

He quickly pulled himself up and launched himself at Vinnie. The two landed on the ground, Eric on top of Vinnie and Eric started to punch Vinnie. "Tell me what the Authority want!"

Vinnie chuckled as blood seeped into his mouth. "What do you think, Eric?" he replied, smiling. Eric grunted and pulled Vinnie up and pushed him against the wall, hand around his throat. "They want you and your fairy. They don't care if you're alive or dead. Bill Compton already told us what she was and how… special she is to you both."

Eric growled and clenched his hand around Vinnie's neck.

"Kill me and I will be replaced by another, and another and another…. Remember that Northman," Vinnie spat, as Eric growled and squeezed his neck so tightly that Vinnie exploded before him, blood and entrails falling to the ground before Eric.

Eric seethed with anger. The house wasn't safe anymore. He knew what he had to do. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Pam.

"Eric." They hadn't spoken since Pam had launched the missile at Moon Goddess Emporium.

"Pam, listen to me. I am willing to forgive what has happened but you need to get over to Sookie's house, right now!" he said, hoping Sookie didn't hear him.

"I'll be there in five." Eric ended the call and turned back to Vinnie's entrails.

"Eric?" asked a soft voice. He looked up to see Sookie standing at the bottom of the stairs with Alcide behind her. "W-What happened?"

"There's no time. I need you to go and pack a bag, now Sookie!" Eric shouted.

"But Eric-"

"Don't fucking argue with me Sookie!" Sookie glared at him and ran upstairs, pissed off beyond belief. Alcide looked at the vampire before him, covered in blood and guts. "Alcide, I need you to take Sookie somewhere safe."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The Vampire Authority are after her. She's not safe here cause she doesn't own the house. I need you to take her somewhere safe and protect her," he stated, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Where will you be?" Alcide asked.

"I have to take a trip." Alcide nodded as he watched Eric ascend the stairs. Eric made his way to Sookie's bedroom to find her sitting on her bed next to her bag. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. "Hey kitten."

Sookie hated when he used nicknames to talk to her. She wiped away a stray tear that had been forcing to fall. "Hey," she replied, smiling. Eric walked over and sat next to her, hand on her knee.

"I need you to stay with Alcide for a while, until I know that you'll be safe." Sookie looked up at him when he spoke and tears filled her eyes. "This house isn't safe for you anymore, Sookie."

She nodded her head and leaned against his shoulder. "How long will you be gone?"

Eric sighed an un-necessary sigh and shrugged. "I don't want to answer that in case it doesn't happen."

"So you may not even come back?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know, Sookie. I'm going to the AVL and hopefully talk sense into them. They want you for some reason and they have Bill there. Two birds, one stone. Sookie, everything will be okay as long as you stay with Alcide." Sookie nodded and stood up, putting some distance between them.

"When are you leaving?" she asked him, hugging her arms.

"As soon as I know that you are safe."

Half an hour later they ended up at Alcide's house and after he had invited Eric inside, he and Sookie stood in the spare bedroom, holding each other. "I will return to you, lover." The nickname made her giggle. "I promise you." She looked up at him and smiled a grim smile.

"One for the road," she asked, parting her lips. Eric smiled and lowered his mouth to hers. They kissed for what felt like hours but was only minutes. Eric pulled away and headed for the door. Sookie watched him leave and sat down on the bed. Alcide appeared a minute later, informing Sookie he had ordered some food for them. Sookie thanked him and said she would be out soon.

Eric stayed outside Alcide's house for another hour before leaving. He lifted himself off the ground and flew towards the AVL headquarters. Not many vampires knew where it was but he did. Eric knew a lot of things he wasn't supposed to.

He landed in the front yard and was immediately set upon by the guards. Eric raised his hands and smiled.

"Take me to your leader," he half joked before he was handcuffed with silver.

**So, another chapter full of details. Was this one too much? Did it kinda confuse anyone? I must admit I was playing "Shadows of the Damned" and heard some lines that kinda fit the scenario so I used them. BTW, I am e-writing season 5 but I am only focusing on the Eric / Sookie side and the Authority. I won't be writing anything about Sam or Arlene or Terry. I will bring fairies and Jason into it a little later, MAYBE, if the story leads that way. Mainly this story is going to follow the Authority / Russell Eddington / Lilith storyline with lots of Eric and Sookie. Reviews are welcomed and enjoyed. Next chapter out sometime this week or next weekend.**


	6. Chapter 5: Standing in our own sunshine

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.

**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sookie knew that staying with Alcide would be difficult but she never dreamed it would be this uncomfortable.

Alcide was currently in the kitchen making her some tea while Sookie unpacked upstairs. As Sookie stored her suitcases away, she couldn't help but think of Eric. He had left so suddenly to help Bill and she worried about what that would mean to their relationship.

Eric had been the one to save her, not Bill. He had not just saved her, Eric had taken the threat of Debbie Pelt away. Sookie sighed as she thought of Debbie. She had been ready to call her a friend before she went all psycho on her. Sookie remembered what Alcide had said to her at Fangtasia and wondered what a relationship with him would be like.

Alcide was attractive enough and he had already admitted he was somewhat in love with her. The relationship could work. They could live in his house, stay in every night and never worry about vampires ever again. Sookie sighed and held her head in her hands. The relationship could never work because she was too in love with Eric.

A soft beeping from her pocket started Sookie from her thoughts.

_Tara and I will be at Merlotte's tonight. Come join us, bitch. Meet us at 11?_

Sookie smiled at the text from Layfette and replied that she would go and that Alcide would be with her. Pocketing her phone again, Sookie made her way downstairs.

"Hey," Alcide said, from the bottom of the stairs, "I was just about to come at get you. The food is getting cold-" Sookie cut him off by kissing him hard against his lips. Alcide was startled for just a moment before he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her back.

"God Sookie, so long," he growled, kissing down her neck and chest. Alcide picked her up, carried her bridal style and took Sookie upstairs to the bedroom. Sookie moaned and pulled Alcide against her.

"Alcide," she moaned, kissing him harder, trying to find the attraction, trying to fall in love. Tears ran down her face as he continued to kiss her. "Alcide stop-"

He stopped, removing his hands and lips away from her as he looked at her face, her tears. Alcide finally stopped. "Sookie, what's wrong, darlin'?"

"I love Eric," she whispered, leaning her head against his chest. He sighed heavily and wrapped his strong arms around her. Alcide groaned at the mention of the vampire's name and the fact that she still loved him. All he could do, in that moment, was comfort her.

*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

Eric didn't feel intimidated, he didn't feel scared and he didn't feel powerless. The thousand year old Viking stood in the meeting room of the Vampire Council surrounded by members of the council. Bill stood with them. Eric noticed Nora did not stand with them. She must have still been safe.

"Ah, Mr. Northman," came a voice and soon appeared Roman Zimojic in golf outfit. Eric chuckled at the appearance of The Guardian, the head of the AVL, in a golfing outfit. "Glad to finally meet you." He came down to Eric and smiled. "And the girl?"

"What girl?" Eric asked. Roman himself chuckled.

"Mr. Compton was very right about you. You are funny. Now, this girl, Sooty, Smoothie, what-ever-the-fuck-her-name-is, where is she?"

"I wouldn't know, sir," Eric replied, "Unlike Mr. Compton, I don't presume to know everything." Bill glared at Eric from beside a dark haired vampire, whom Eric knew from the stories. Salome herself. Bill looked very cosy behind her as he stood freed. "Is there a reason that you require her so much?"

"Now, I have heard, and please, let me know if this is false, this young woman that you are so infatuated with, is part fae."

"She is, sir," said Eric, believing that Bill had already spilled everything about Sookie.

"And she is the only known human-fae hybrid on the Earth at the moment?" Roman asked again.

"Wouldn't know, sir. I only know about Sookie, sir." Roman narrowed his eyes and pushed Eric so that he kneeled before him.

"Anymore of that sir, shit, Viking, and I will feed you to the fucking dogs," he shouted, "do you understand me!"

Eric realised he wasn't in the best position. Bill had told them all about Sookie even though he had promised her he wouldn't and Eric was in no position to anger a pissed-off Guardian.

"Guardian, may I offer another reason to keep me alive?" Eric asked, wondering if he had pipped the Guardian's interest. Roman chuckled again and stood back from Eric.

"Please," he said, "Enlighten us. Tell us something more important than a human-fae hybrid."

Eric stood, standing high over the Guardian. The Viking whispered ever so softly, "Russell Edgington is alive."

**So, another update and more and more to include. I wanted to add the Sookie/Alcide moment earlier than in the series because I don't want what I have planned to change. After watching the most recent episode of True Blood (S5E09) I must say that I think this story will go on and on for a while. I really don't like what they have done in Season 5 to my Eric/Sookie fascination but after watching the preview for next weeks episode I hope my prayers are answered. Next chapter will be some Sookie / Eric moments and a bitchin' fight between two characters. Who will it be, I wonder? Again, reviews are enjoyed and appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 6: Unrest of spirit

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Eric was strapped to a metal chair in an all white room waiting for his torture to begin. He wondered how telling the Guardian about Russell had led him there.

At least Sookie was safe, for now at least.

The large double doors opened and Salome herself stepped into the room.

"Mr Northman," she said in a sweet voice, "I wish we could have spoken under different circumstances." Salome sat in a small chair next to a large metal machine. She placed her hand on the machine and smiled. "This machine will pump pure silver into your veins at my command." Eric looked down to his arm to see the IV leads connect to the machine. "If you answer me truthfully, I will not need to use it."

Eric sighed and leaned his head back against the chair. "Ask your questions."

Salome smiled and leaned forward, elbows against her knees. "First, where's Nora?"

"I haven't seen Nora is almost two hundred years."

Salome smiled. "We know she is your sister by Godric. Even if she thought we didn't."

"Nora is my sister, yes, but that does not mean I have seen her."

Salome smiled again and pressed a small button on the remove in her hand. Eric watched as the first tube of pure silver lowered into the machine and tensed up when it entered the IV. The silver slowly made its way into Eric's veins and he howled as it burned him.

"It will be over when you speak the truth," Salome said, as the last of the silver vanished. Eric seethed and gritted his teeth together as the pain finally ended.

"What of the fae girl?" she asked, smiling again. "We hear from Mr. Compton that you were both very… amused by this girl."

Eric chuckled. "If you mean we both fucked her six ways to Sunday, then yeah, I suppose she amused us."

"Why do you lie Eric?" Salome queried, "Why support a traitor and why give yourself pain over a human?"

Eric met Salome's eyes again. "Fuck you." Salome sighed and pressed the button again, sending the second wave of silver through Eric's veins.

"I can be your friend, Eric," she said, as Eric groaned. "Its better to have me as a friend than as an enemy. Trust me."

"I have enough friends. Thankyou though."

"Final question. What of Russell Edgington?" Eric smiled and met Salome's eyes again.

"He's out."

"You were ordered to destroy him."

Eric shrugged. "I had a change of heart."

"He killed your family. You killed his child. Why did you not end him when you were ordered too?" Salome asked, intrigued.

"Like I said, I had a change of heart. Ask Bill, he was there." Salome's eyes flashed and she pressed the button and Eric watched as the final cylinder to Eric's veins lowered.

"Silly Viking."

The ride from Alcide's house in Shreveport to Merlotte's was dead quiet. Alcide didn't dare say a word and Sookie just stared out the window.

Alcide pulled into the car park and Sookie climbed down and the two made their way into the small roadhouse. There were a few people in tonight and Sookie was glad she wasn't working.

Arlene and Holly were busy running back and forth from the bar to the kitchen to the tables and booths. Sookie looked around and couldn't see Sam so she supposed he was with Luna.

"They your friends?" Alcide asked, pointing to a far booth. Tara and Layfette were sitting on the same side of the booth. Sookie and Alcide made their way over to them and say down across from the cousins.

"Alcide, you remember Tara," Sookie said and watched Alcide not out of the corner of her eye, "and this is her cousin, Layfette."

"Boyfriend, you is fine," Layfette greeted.

Tara looked at Sookie, face sullen. "Listen Sook-"

"Tara, its okay."

"No Sook. I'm sorry, we both are. What we did to you, it was pretty fucked up."

"Bitch be right," Layfette said, patting Sookie's hand. "I'm sorry Sook."

Alcide watched as Sookie's friends apologized to her. He watched the three friends and wondered what he had missed that night.

"Its okay, I promise."

Soon, the four friends (Alcide mainly sat and listened and watched) were engaged in conversation.

Tara took Sookie's hand. "Hey Sook, come here." Tara led Sookie outside to the front of Merlotte's. "Look, I'm sorry about everything. About leaving =, lying."

"Tara, its fine really. I only have a three thousand year old vampire after me. What's new?" Sookie joked.

Tara was about to say something when a figure appeared.

"Nora." The British vampire smiled.

"Hello, Sookie. How are you this evening?"

"Uh, fine. Eric's not here."

"Yes I know that," Nora replied, "And I already know where he is."

"Sookie, who is this bitch?" Tara asked, confused.

Nora turned to Tara and revealed her fangs. Tara backed up against a wall and Sookie watched as Nora attacked Tara, ripping her throat and face open. Sookie screamed and Nora turned to her. Nora grabbed Sookie and hissed "You will help me save him" as she sped off, a screaming Sookie being pulled with her.

**Longer chapter this time. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Yes, Tara just go her faced ripped off. Wonder what that means? :D Next chapter will have Sookie meeting the AVL, so something that has hasn't happened in Season 5 yet. Reviews are love again.**


	8. Chapter 7: We make our fortunes

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sookie could feel herself being carried and was reminded of all the times that Bill had carried her. Her head bobbed as she slowly began to regain consciousness.

Sookie awoke soon to find herself lying on a soft couch in an office. She groggily pulled herself up and held her head in her hand.

"Hello there," came a voice. Sookie shook her head, clearing her mind as she focused on the person before her. A woman stood before her in front of a large oak desk. "My name is Salome. Welcome."

"Where am I?" Sookie asked, still slightly groggy.

"Safe. You are Sookie Stackhouse?" she questioned, coming to kneel before Sookie.

"Yes." Salome mumbled something like a prayer before meeting Sookie's eyes again.

"Come. I have many people to introduce you too." Salome took Sookie's hand and led her out of the office and down the hallway.

"Is it true you can read the minds of humans but not vampires?" Salome suddenly asked.

Sookie looked at her confused. "How do you know that?"

Salome ignored her question and continued to walk. "And is it true that your blood allows vampires to walk in the sun without burning?"

Sookie stopped. "Who told you all this? And where are Eric and Bill? I know this is the AVL and I know they are both here."

"My dear. Mr. Compton is the one who told us about you." Sookie felt her heart break. What very little love and affection she felt for Bill was gone. "Oh," Salome said, seeing Sookie's tears forming, "You thought he loved you? How sweet." Sookie wiped her tears and stared at Salome.

"Where is Eric?"

"Don't worry, little fairy. You will see him soon." Salome reached a large door and opened the double doors. Sookie followed her inside and gasped. Before her stood five regal looking vampires including Bill and Sookie couldn't help but feel pure hatred for him. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the American Vampire League, I would like to introduce you too Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie stood back as she watched the vampire's fangs lower. She felt the light in her hands begin to glow. Salome smiled. "My dear, you are in no danger here. They can simply smell your blood. You smell delicious."

Sookie watched as the vampires retraced their fangs and let the light in her hand fade away. Salome mentioned to the couch off to the side. "Please." Sookie sat on the soft couch and watched as the vampires all came to greet her one by one and shake her hand. Bill was last. He bent down before her and went to speak. A loud crack sounded through the room as Sookie's hand impacted with Bill's face.

"You fucking traitor," she hissed. Bill looked shocked. "Get out of my fucking face."

Without a word, Bill spoke and joined the other chancellors at the side of the couch. Salome stood with them. A minute later, the large doors opened and a man appeared. "Ah, Miss. Stackhouse. I have heard much about you. My name is Roman," he said, approaching her and kissing her hand, "Its very nice to meet you."

"You too, I suppose," Sookie said, "But can you tell me what I am doing here?"

Roman sat down on the couch beside her. "You were brought here by the vampire sibling of Eric Northman. She requested their safe release in exchange for you, a fairy. Naturally, I ignored this order and imprisoned Nora here. I believe in mainstreaming, Miss Stackhouse, and I will not have a member of the Sanguinista demanding things of the AVL."

"Where is Eric?" Sookie asked, unsure if this Roman man knew of their relationship. Roman watched as Sookie's eyes flashed a feeling of dread. He mentioned to the guards and a minute later, Eric was brought in, shirtless, silvered and looking like he had taken quite a bit of a beating. He was brought before them, keeping his head down. Sookie wondered if he had noticed her yet.

"Mr. Northman, aren't you going to say hello to Sookie?" At the mention of her name, Eric's head snapped up and his fangs lowered. He roared as loudly as he could and was kicked by a guard standing behind him. "Mr. Northman has been kind enough to let us know that Russell Eddington is alive. Do you agree with his statement, Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie nodded. "My friend Alcide, a werewolf, told me as well."

"And you believe he is hunting you and Mr. Northman down?" Roman asked.

"Yes, sir. He wants my blood so he can walk in the sun. He wants to kill Eric for killing his child." Sookie was honest. She just wanted to take her Viking and go home.

Roman looked up and met Salome's eyes. "Get Molly." Sookie wanted to stand up and comfort Eric but she knew it wouldn't be the best idea. She reached out to him through their bond, wanting him to feel her love for him, feel everything she felt, but he remained still. After a few minutes, a small female vampire came into the room, carrying a silver briefcase by the handle. She placed it by Eric and opened it up. "Molly here is quite clever, for being so young."

"I was made young. I'm almost a hundred Roman. I just learn fast, that's all." Molly snuck a smile to Sookie and removed a piece of the equipment from the briefcase.

"This," she said, speaking to both Eric and Sookie, "is called the iStake. It's strapped onto the vampire's torso with a wooden top aimed at the vampire's heart that will kill them faster than a stake or bullet."

Molly attached the iStake to Eric's chest and buckled it shut. "I can control the iStake from my phone so if I get a command to hit "execute" the signal will be passed from wherever I am to wherever he is in an instant. Oh, and if you try and remove it… well, I suggest you don't."

"What do you want from us?" Sookie asked. Roman sighed and stood up from the couch as the silver was removed from Eric. He stood tall above his captors but stayed calm.

"I need you and Mr. Northman to track down Russell and bring him to me. I believe you can do this with your… telepathy."

"The girl doesn't need to be involved," Eric said, bearing his fangs. Roman turned to Eric.

"Put the fucking fangs away," he hissed, "or I will rip out her heart." Eric retracted his fangs. "Now, I suggest, Miss Stackhouse that you get some rest. Its almost daybreak and the chancellors and I will need to rest also."

"Can I stay with Eric?" Sookie asked, eying her Viking. He smiled.

"I don't see why not," Roman replied.

"Guardian," Bill's voice called out, "I must protest-"

"Mr Compton. Please keep your opinions to yourself. You are not a chancellor of the AVL, you are a visitor. Miss. Stackhouse, Mr. Northman, Salome will show you to your room."

Five minutes later, Sookie and Eric were following Salome down a long hallway. She had the human guards outside the door open them and stepped inside. "The doors are silver, and we will lock them from the outside until we speak tonight. Sookie, there is a bathroom and a living room connected here if you require them."

Eric stood beside Sookie, hand on her shoulder. "Can I call home?" Sookie asked.

Salome shook her head. "Not just yet. We will discuss your mission tonight after dusk. Eric, enjoy your sleep. Sookie, enjoy your day." Salome left them soon, Sookie hearing the door lock from the outside and Salome telling the guards to stay outside at all times.

Finally, Sookie turned to Eric who was standing in the middle of the room, the iStake resting firmly on his chest, looking at her. She launched herself at him and attached her lips to his.

**Another chapter. Sorry it's a little late. Hope everyone enjoyed this one. Next chapter will include some lemon pie, so be warned, and also their mission. Also, I don't know if I wanna have Bill killed off in this story or have him rot away in a dungeon. Oh well, we'll just see how things progress. Reviews are love. **


	9. Chapter 8: But a moment of time

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**WARNING: This scene includes a (mild) lemon. I intended to write a dirtier version but I cannot because of rules. If anyone would like me to write a NC-17 version then leave a review letting me know and I will post it at my livejournal and provide the link in the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sookie attached her lips to Eric's as they joined together. His hands wrapped themselves around her body like they were meant to be. The hard feeling of the iStake between them made tears well in Sookie's eyes.

"Its okay, Sookie," he whispered, trailing a hand down her back and bringing her closer to him. She felt his hardness through his pants and knew what he wanted. It had been so long. Only a few kisses here and there had happened between them and they both wanted more. She pulled her lips from his and made her way over to the bed.

She curled her finger at him in a "come-hither" motion and he grinned as she pulled her shirt over her head revealing her white cream bra. Eric stalked over to the bed, his long legs making him reach the bed in two strides and grabbed her legs, pulling her down the bed to him. "Mine," he hissed, making her smile.

As they kissed again, Sookie tugged at his pants and he pulled at hers. "Missed this, missed you," he muttered against her skin as he kissed down along her neck, arm and chest. Her bra was removed and soon they lay skin against skin, mouth against mouth. He entered her without making a sound and Sookie groaned at the missed contact.

Through their bond he felt her contentment, her lust and her love. Sookie wanted this as much as he did and as he began to move, he knew right there and then that he would never let anyone take his little fairy away from him.

An hour later they lay naked next to each other, a thin sheet the only thing covering them both. Eric looked at her neck where he had bitten and healed her only moments before. Sookie had allowed him to bite her, again and their bond seemed revitalised after it. He stroked her face and she closed her eyes. "I missed you," she whispered, "I was scared for you."

"All is well now, little one," he whispered back, kissing her forehead. Suddenly he frowned, "Bill will pay."

"Eric, don't worry about Bill. My heart is yours now. I will never go back to him, not after everything he has done." Eric's face softened as he continued to stroke her face. "Salome told me about Nora, that she has her held here."

"Yes, its true. They intend to make her meet the True Death. I can only assume they haven't for myself because of the Russell thing," he replied.

"Are you sad for her?" Sookie asked, linking their hands together, "She is your sister after all. Your last link to Godric."

"No Sookie," he whispered, "You are my link to Godric. You were there when he left this world. Nora didn't care for Godric as I did. She didn't even know he met the True Death until I called her. Her link to him was removed, at her request, when she joined the AVL."

"I thought Godric released you also?" she asked.

"He did. Although when you have been around as long as I have, with your maker that long, releasing doesn't fully remove the Bond. Godric and I spent a thousand years together and he released me long before that night. Our Bond was still there, as ours is now, and was right up until he met the sun." Eric's confession of Godric's and his Bond brought tears to Sookie's eyes.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be with him when he passed. I'm sorry he decided to," she whispered to him. "He seemed like such a good person."

Eric chuckled. "He was the strongest and bravest vampire I had ever met."

Sookie smiled and noticed a small bleed appearing from Eric's ear. "Eric, the sun must be down. You need to rest." Eric smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"You always worry for me, little fairy," he replied. "I hope you are still here, when I awaken." As his eyes closed, Sookie smiled.

"Always, Eric. Always."

Sookie managed to fall back asleep in her Viking's arms and woke up about four hours later. She managed to remove his arms and pulled on a white robe from the cupboard. She made her way through the living room to the bathroom (noticing the time was almost ten in the morning) and hopped into the shower.

For the first time in almost two days, Sookie relaxed. She let the spray cover her body and let the muck and grime and dirt leave her skin. Eric hadn't given her a chance to shower when they entered the room and honestly she hadn't felt like it. All she wanted to do was be with him.

She wondered then what would happen that night, when Roman and the chancellors would give her the mission. Sookie also wondered what would happen to Nora and if she would indeed meet her True Death.

After almost half an hour in the shower, Sookie towelled herself off and wrapped the robe back around her body. She made her way into the living room and noticed a small kitchen to the side. After making herself some food, Sookie placed herself on the couch and switched on the TV. There was an Audrey Hepburn movie marathon on and Sookie found herself enjoying movie after movie after movie.

At almost five that afternoon, when the sun started setting and Sookie watched the credits roll after "War and Peace," she heard Eric groan from the bedroom. _He must be waking up,_ she thought, placing her coffee cup down and heading back to the bedroom. Eric was on his back, his eyes still closed.

Bill had never let her watch him awaken, not even when they were in Dallas. She had always been elsewhere when he had awoken from his sleep and she had never had the experience of watching him wake. Eric's body didn't move. His eyes didn't open. But he groaned. He looked like he was in pain. Maybe he was dreaming. _Vampires can't dream, _Sookie thought. She joined him on the bed and touched his forehead. He was sweating. _What? This can't be right, _she thought again.

A moment later, Eric bolted up in bed and turned his eyes to meet Sookie's. She watched as his eyes took in her body and appearance and that she was actually next to him.

In his thousand years, he had never allowed a human to be beside him when he woke. He wondered if, when he had no memory, he had allowed Sookie to stay beside him then. It was one thing he didn't remember. He raised his hand and touched her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"You were sweating," Sookie replied, making Eric pull a confused face. "I'm serious. You were groaning and sweating before you woke up."

Eric wondered what the hell was going on. Vampires don't dream or sweat. He wondered if Sookie's blood was starting to do something to him.

"Sookie, how much of your blood has Bill had? As much as me?" he asked. Sookie thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I don't think so. He hasn't had any since that night at his house but before that, I don't know. Maybe?"

"Your blood, for some strange reason, is making me act… human."

Sookie pulled a face and slapped his arm. "Stop kiddin'."

"I'm not joking, Sookie. Vampires don't dream, and I was just dreaming of you. Vampires don't sweat, and you say I was sweating just now."

"What's going to happen?" she asked.

"I don't know. But the Authority cannot know. You cannot tell them."

"Who can help?" Sookie asked. "Someone must know what's going on?"

"I have an idea on who to ask, but we need to wait. This person is very old and doesn't like to be known by humans. We'll wait to see what the Authority says tonight and then we will talk here again, okay?" he was using his Sheriff voice and Sookie just nodded. "Good, now, I am quickly going to shower and you should dress. I'm sure Salome has some clothes in the closet there for you."

Eric kissed her forehead as he walked naked to the bathroom. Sookie watched him leave, loving the way he walked. Confident, high-and-mighty… her Vampire was a King after all. Well, king of dead Vikings anyway.

Sookie finally pulled herself out of the bed when she heard the water start in the shower. Pulling the doors to the closet open, she noticed all of the dresses were long and elegant and wondered if anything would suit her. Finally, Sookie noticed a short white dress hidden in the back. It looked almost exactly like the dress she had worn to Fangtasia the first night. Eric would enjoy it. She pulled the dress out and put it on.

Just as she finished sitting the dress just right, Eric appeared from the living room wearing his jeans and a black tank top with his black jacket. She supposed someone had stored his clothes here when they slept. He noticed what she was wearing and appeared at her side in an instant.

"You look lovely," he whispered, "Good enough to fuck."

Sookie giggled. "You hush that language, Eric," she said as she slapped his arm. He kissed her then and through their Bond he sent as much love as he could. He pulled away soon and pulled her against his body. He towered above her, like always and Sookie felt safe in his arms. "Eric," she asked, suddenly remembering their situation. "What's going to happen?"

He sighed, another human notion he was doing a lot lately and replied, "I do not know. But know this Sookie, I will protect you. I promise. I will meet the True Death before I let anything or anyone hurt you." Sookie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you, little fairy."

He had said it again and it broke her heart. "I love you too, Eric." They kissed again for what felt like forever but was only a few minutes when a soft knocking on the door separated them.

"Eric, Sookie. Are you ready?" came the voice of Bill. Eric hissed and lowered his fangs before he pulled Sookie close.

"Eric," she whispered, making him meet her eyes, "I'm yours." Eric calmed down and retracted his fangs. He released Sookie but took her hand in his. Kissing her forehead once more, he waited and replied, "Yes," and heard the door unlock.

He wondered what was to come for him and his fairy.

**Yay. Another chapter and some lemon pie. Hope you liked it. So I'm slowly catching back up with what's going on and I really think you guys should have some say as well as to how this story should go, because it's a fan version of Season 5 anyway :D So here's the deal, I'll start asking a question at the end of each chapter, to keep it interesting for future chapters. I may not use that scenario straight away but I will use it eventually, when I feel like its ready.**

**QUESTION: Should Eric return to Fangtasia and release Pam?**

**Leave your response in your review, which I love and crave for each time I update. Also, remember to late me know if I should write a longer lemon pie. See you all in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Failure teaches success

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**WARNING: This scene includes a (mild) lemon. I intended to write a dirtier version but I cannot because of rules. If anyone would like me to write a NC-17 version then leave a review letting me know and I will post it at my livejournal and provide the link in the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Roman may not have been as old as Eric, or as good looking, but there was something about him that made Sookie's eyes never leave his as he spoke to them. Sookie and Eric had arrived in the chancellor's boardroom to find one member missing. The small Vampire, Drew as Eric had called him, was missing. "Another traitor," Roman had simply said, winking at her. Sookie gulped heavily as she realised that Drew had been executed. Eric held onto her hand hard.

Bill had entered the room at that moment and taken a seat in the couch Sookie and Roman had been speaking on the night before. He looked heartbroken and in pain. _Good, _Sookie thought as she watched the chancellors. Roman started with a prayer; something about a Vampire called Lilith and offered his blood to his fellow chancellors. Sookie groaned quietly at the sight and Eric squeezed her hand again.

Sookie and Eric were then asked to sit in the large chairs before them. Eric helped Sookie to her seat and kissed her hand before taking his own. Roman came forward.

"We are on the brink of war. When the world learns of Russell's survival and the AVL's involvement, they will not take it well. Vampires who believe humans are only meant for killing will rise up against the AVL and we will be forced into a War. Its what he wants of course. Russell." Sookie watched as Roman paced before them. "You must track him find him and eliminate him. For good, this time, Mr. Northman." Eric nodded. "Mr. Compton, you were also involved in this incident, were you not?"

Bill stood and nodded. "Yes sir. Against my better judgement, when Eric was Sheriff of Area 5 and I was only an underling. I apologise for my involvement."

"You will help. Molly had put an iStake on you also?" Bill nodded. "Then you shall help. Oh, and Mr. Compton. You should know, you have been removed as King of Louisiana. You are now just Bill Compton, minion of the AVL." Bill sat back down and Roman returned to speak to Eric and Sookie. "Mr. Northman. Your Area, Area 5 is it? You kept it because of your loyalty to Queen Sophie-Anne and then to King William."

"I suppose so, sir," Eric replied, "but I hope the AVL knows of my continuous work maintaining positive vampire/human relations in Area 5."

"Yes, yes, yes," Roman replied, waving his hand in the air, "We know all about it. Eric, do this for me, bring me back Russell Eddington, and you will be the new King of Louisiana." Sookie's eyes searched for Eric's as she faced him. Eric seemed shocked, surprised even? "Are you surprised by my gesture? The AVL, sorry, I have the right to pick and choose any vampire I feel fit to rule a province. I am offering this to you, as Nan Flanagan should have when Sophie-Anne was destroyed. Besides, you are a King in your own right, am I mistaken?"

Eric shook his head, being reminded once again of his fallen family thanks to Russell Eddington. There were many thoughts going through his mind. "Guardian, I will assist you in this, I will take your offer, but please let me have one thing in advance?"

Roman smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes?"

Eric's eyes met Sookie's and she knew at that moment what he was going to suggest.

"Let Sookie help me track Russell, I will agree to that, but allow me to glamor her afterwards and let her return to a normal life."

Roman frowned. "I was under the impression that Fae's cannot be glamoured."

"Sookie and I have completed our blood bond. We are bonded now as humans would call "husband and wife" and our Bond has allowed Sookie to be glamoured by me alone." Sookie searched Eric's eyes for answers but was calmed through the bond and reminded to keep quiet. Sookie was also surprised that Bill, who was still sitting on the couch behind them, hadn't spoken a word. "May I do this?"

"You will glamor her?" Roman asked, "Your blood bonded?"

"If it means for her to have a safe life, away from all of this. To never have know any of what is to come, then yes, I shall." Roman came forward and crouched down beside Sookie. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You accept this, Miss Stackhouse?" Roman asked. Sookie wanted to cry. She wanted to cry and cry and cry for days on end and just curl up in Eric's arms in bed. Finally, she nodded. Roman stood up and clapped his hands together. "Very well. After you have found Russell and he has been captured, you may glamor Miss Stackhouse and she can return to her normal life."

Eric nodded and thanked Roman. "Now, I suggest you three leave. You have a large mess to clean up."

Fifteen minutes later Eric, Sookie and Bill were all in a black SUV driving back towards Shreveport. Sookie sat beside Eric in the car, not having spoken a word since they had left the AVL. Eric didn't wish for her to be any angrier that she already was so he kept quiet. Bill wanted to shout, he wanted to take Sookie and run with her but knew the thousand-year-old Viking would destroy him.

After almost three hours of driving, Eric pulled into Alcide's driveway and watched as Sookie hopped out of the car and ran up to the door. She knocked and knocked and Alcide finally answered. Eric watched from the car as she was taken into Alcide's arms and he hugged her. Eric wanted to kill the wolf but he didn't want to upset his little fairy.

He and Bill hopped out of the car and headed to the doorway when Sookie turned. "Wait." Eric stopped on the porch. She stood in the doorway, Alcide behind her. "I need some time." Eric watched as she turned and made her way upstairs. He went to move forward when Alcide quickly said, "Eric Northman I rescind my invitation." Eric felt himself stop and his fangs lowered as he glared at Alcide. "She wants to be alone, fanger," he said before he slammed the down in Eric's face.

Eric turned, finding Bill leaning against the porch beam. A stupid grin was on his face. "How does it feel?" Bill asked. Eric roared and lunged himself at Bill, hitting and kicking at him. His fist hit Bill in the head, knocking him to the ground and Eric quickly picked him up and threw Bill across the street. "You shut your mouth you fucking traitor!" he roared at Bill, launching himself at the younger Vampire.

Bill tried to steady himself and ready himself for Eric's attack but was caught off guard by the older and stronger Vampire. Eric gripped Bill's neck and twisted it, throwing him to the ground and watching Bill cough and spit up blood. "You only live because I wish it," Eric said, "Remember that." Bill spluttered on the ground, trying to regain his strength as Eric turned and looked up to the top floor. Sookie stood at the window, arms wrapped around herself, tears flowing down her face.

Eric frowned, retracted his fangs once again and went over to Bill, picked him up by his shirt and threw him into the back of the car. Eric hopped into the front seat and turned on the ignition. Sookie continued to watch from the bedroom window as he pulled out of Alcide's driveway and drove off into the night.

Sookie watched him leave and felt heartbroken. She didn't want him to leave but he had made her so mad that she couldn't be around him. Alcide knocked on her door and she turned to see him smiling at her. "So, we need to talk."

Alcide told Sookie about Tara. No one had managed to get a hold of her to tell her what had happened. Sookie listened as she heard about Layfette finding Tara's mutilated and almost dead body outside of Merlotte's. She listened as he told her how Layfette had called Pam, desperate for Eric's child to turn his cousin. Pam had chuckled at the idea and said that Sookie had to make Eric forgive her in exchange for her turning Tara. Sookie listened as tears ran down her face how Pam and Tara had emerged that night, only four hours ago, with Tara being a new vampire.

Sookie broke down and screamed at Alcide why he hadn't stopped it, why he hadn't tried to help Tara, or stop Pam. Sookie threw her hands up and told him to get out. She made a call to Layfette and screamed at him, accusing him of being a selfish asshole and demanded to know where Tara was.

Layfette had simply told her that Pam had taken Tara back to Fangtasia to work for her and to teach her what to do. Sookie had called Layfette a very nasty name before hanging up and running downstairs.

"I need you to take me to Fangtasia," Sookie said, watching as Alcide raised his eyebrows. "I need to see Tara, now!" Alcide didn't argue and he grabbed his keys and made his way out to his truck with Sookie. During the car ride there, Alcide reminded Sookie that Tara was no longer human, that she may not have the emotions she once had.

"Fuck you, Alcide," Sookie had said, not telling him about Eric. Alcide remained quiet for the remainder of the car ride there. After he parked the car, Sookie pretty much jumped out of the car and raced for the entrance. She ran inside and spotted Tara – with Pam and Eric standing right beside her.

**So I'm in the mood to right, so what. Tara is a vampire, duh, knew that was coming and Eric and Sookie have ANOTHER fight. I wanted to write the whole Eric releasing Pam scene in another way and I wanted Sookie to hear about Tara from Alcide more so than Layfette cause Alcide is kinda gonna be the "hey I have good news, your friend is dead, can we fuck now" guy as well as the sexy sweet-ass werewolf that we all know he is. Next chapter will be a long one with Eric and Sookie having a conversation, Eric and Pam having a chat and Tara and Sookie having a talk. Yep, long chapter full of plot-filled goodness.**

**QUESTION: Bill needs to die, and probably will, in this story but when should it happen? Soon or further along? (Trust me, it'll happen either way.)**


	11. Chapter 10: Freedom is not worth having

_I just want to take the time to thank everyone for their feedback and reviews. I love posting a new chapter and then have all these nice new reviews to read. Thanks everyone. There will be a lot of questions answered in this chapter, trust me. _

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Eric felt her enter the club as soon as she took one step in the door. Sookie had felt a variety of emotions since he had left her at Alcide's house and now he knew why. As soon as he had entered the club, Pam had appeared and bowed to him, apologizing again for what had happened. He forgave her and his eyes found those of a newly made baby vampire.

"Oh yes," Pam said, "and her. I told the gay guy- her cousin- I would turn her. She was nearly dead anyway." Eric's eyes found her's again and Tara seemed to shrink behind Pam. She wore a Fangtasia t-shirt and smelt like blood.

"She is yours," Eric said, eyeing the woma who was Sookie's best friend. Sookie would be heartbroken when she found out. "You –" he said, pointing to Tara, "what happened?"

Tara's eyes found Eric's and she answered, "Some crazy vampire chick came to Merlotte's looking for Sookie." _Fucking Nora, _Eric thought. "She attacked me and took her. You know where she is don't you?"

Eric was about to answer when Sookie entered. He reason this was the cause behind all of her hurt. He watched as she pushed her way through the crowd and reached them. Sookie looked from Tara, to Eric, to Pam and back again. Alcide appeared behind her then and said, "Sorry, she insisted. And you know how she is."

Eric nodded and threw a look to Pam and placed a hand on Alcide's shoulder. "Come, lets buy you a drink." The three left towards the bar leaving Sookie and Tara alone. Sookie launched herself at Tara and hugged her.

"What happened?"

Tara pulled away and stared at Sookie. "The bitch killed me, that's what. Layfette called Pam, said he would owe her big time.' _More like I owed her, _Sookie thought to herself. "But Sook, where the hell have you been?"

Sookie took Tara's hand and led her over to a secluded booth. They sat in silence for what felt like forever before Sookie spoke. "I've been at the AVL. With Eric." Tara shot her a look. "Hey, don't look at me that way. He's your grandfather." Sookie joked.

"Ha-Ha. So, why were you there?" Sookie realised she shouldn't have told Tara as much as she had, much less even more. The last thing Sookie wanted was even more people getting hurt because of her.

"Don't worry. We don't need to involve ourselves." Sookie took Tara's hand. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Sookie finished her conversation with tar and got up to leave. She neared the bar where Alcide was still nursing the same drink Eric had gotten him earlier. "Hey, ready to go?" she asked him. Alcide shot her a look. "What?"

"Sook, come on. If you can't even admit it to yourself-"

"I don't know what you are implying Alcide Heauvex, but I am fine." Alcide raised his eyebrows and Sookie through up her hands. "Oh fine."

Sookie made her way through the bar to Eric's office. She stood before the large wooden doo and wondered if he would be mad. Its not that she over reacted, its that she knew what he was doing. He was trying to keep her safe. He pretended he could glamor her t make the Authority think he didn't really want her. Some may think its sweet but Sookie knew better.

In her short knowledge of vampires and the supernatural, Sookie had been beaten, hunted, her house destroyed, the man she thought she loved had betrayed her, she had been taken to another realm and then she had fallen in love with her enemy. And that was just the cliffnotes version.

Sookie reached her hand up and knocked.

"Come in," came Eric's powerful voice. Sookie took a long breath and opened the door. She popped her head in to see him seated behind his hard wooden desk, flicking through some papers. _Why was he doing paperwork at a time like this? _Sookie wondered. He met her eyes as she stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. They stayed in silence as Sookie continued to lean against the door. Finally, she spoke.

"So, where's Bill?"

"We decided we would search for Russell separately," he answered her quickly and truthfully. Bill had pissed him off that much he had kicked him out of the car and told him you fuck off and leave Russell to him. Eric wondered why the Authority had wanted Bill involved. He must be fucking Salome, Eric assumed as he watched the blonde fairy in front of him walk around the office.

Sookie nodded at his response and slowly started walking around his office settling herself in the leather couch in front of Eric's desk.

"So," she said, suddenly feeling very awkward around him "King Eric huh?"

"Sookie."

"I mean, it's a big jump from Sheriff."

"Sookie."

"Not that you're not a King already. Or King material."

"Sookie!" She finally stopped ranting and met his eyes. "Silly little fairy."

"Stupid dumb Viking," she replied and they shared a small smile. "So, I suppose I should-"

"Sookie. I know why you were angry. And trust me, I would only do it again." Sookie went to speak but Eric held up his hand. "Sookie, you and I are bonded. We shared blood. I haven't done that since I turned Pam and before that not since Godric. I have spent the better half of over a thousand years searching for my soul mate and you are her. But Sookie, I know of the danger to come and I cannot allow myself to let you get hurt. I would rather meet the true death."

"Don't even joke about it," Sookie snapped.

"I wasn't joking, lover. If I could offer my True Death to make all of this go away and let you have a safe and long life, I would." Sookie felt tears begin to fall and watched as Eric cringed, like he did every time she cried. "Sookie, please. This is al for you, I promise. I do this only for you."

"Eric you stupid fucking vampire – don't you think I don't know what this life involves! I knew that getting myself involved in vampire business was never going to be safe but I have stuck by it and am not about to give up now."

"Sookie," Eric said, leaning forward, "This is not a joke. This is a War. Like Roman said, if anyone else finds out about Russell there will be a War on our hands."

"I'm not scared."

"I didn't say you were," he replied, smirking at her. Damn his smirk. It always made her melt and ignore she was angry with him.

"So what's our next move?" Eric rose an eyebrow – _What is it with men and doing that to me tonight?_ She thought, remembering Alcide – and Sookie sighed. "I am not giving this up, Eric. I will help you find Russell and I will watch as he burns."

"Feisty little candlestick," Eric remarked, standing from his desk and moving around. He took her hand and pulled her up. "First, you must sign a few things." Sookie gave him a confused look but he mentioned to the papers that he had been going through when she had arrived. "I've put your house back in your name. That means you are safe to live there."

"What?" Sookie said, looking down at the paper. "My Gran's house?"

"Is now your house again, yes." Sookie looked up at Eric with loving eyes, not believing he would give up her house to her anytime soon. "Don't look at me that way. I was simply looking after it for you, while you were away." Eric dug for a key out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. "Sign the paper."

Sookie took the key and tucked it in her own pocket and took the pen her offered a moment later. She quickly scribbled her name on the paper and Eric handed her a manila folder. "The deed and papers in regards to your house."

"You're just giving it back? Like that, no questions asked?" she asked him, holding the folder to her chest.

"All I ask, Sookie," he replied, taking her chin in his hand and lifting her a little higher, "is that you invite me in." Sookie smiled and moved away from him. Eric watched her move towards the door and look over her shoulder to him.

"Come see me tomorrow at nightfall." Eric watched her leave and sensed her and Alcide leave the club altogether. He sighed heavily as he leaned against his desk and summoned Pam through their bond. She entered his office a moment later with a smile on her face. Until she felt his resolve.

"Eric, what's wrong?" she asked. Eric mentioned to the seat in front of him.

"Sit." Pam sat and the two shared a long and deep silence. "Pam," Eric finally said, "You need to know some things. Russell is out and after me. I will track him down, of course, but I do not know if I will succeed in destroying him."

"I'll help you," Pam said, placing a hand on his knee. "I promise Eric."

"No, you will not get involved. Pamela, you are my only child. As I was a child of Godric. You will do many great things in your long life, of this I am certain but you must stay safe."

"Eric, why are you speaking like this?" Pam asked, "What has Sookie done to you now?"

"Sookie has done nothing. She is receiving the same treatment I am giving you. I am trying to save you both. If the end comes and I die then you two must be safe. You are the only ones I care about and with that, you must protect each other."

"Eric,," Pam said, finally realising what was going on, "No, you cannot."

"Pam, you know it is the only choice. I do not want you to feel my pain or my demise. I do not want you to try and exact revenge and fail, ending your own life. I must release you." Pam jumped up and started shouting.

"So what, all those years together were nothing?" she shouted at him, thumping his chest, "You just let it all go down the drain."

"Pamela." Eric used the tone he knew she would listen too. She stopped shouting, stopped hitting him and looked up, blood tears running down her face. "You know it must be done."

Pam nodded slowly. "If you wish it, I will accept it." Pam took a step back and tried to compose herself. Eric looked at his child, his only child, and whispered, "Pamela, I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my progeny. As your maker, I release you."

Pam shot out a held in breath, one she didn't remember taking as vampires didn't. She gasped as the air in her once-breathing-now-dead lungs seemed to expand and the ties that bound them were cut away. She had never expected this feeling, a feeling of utter nothingness. Pam chocked out a sob and fell into Eric's arms, feeling him reach up and clash her to his body.

He breathed in her scent and squeezed her harder as she sobbed in his arms. "You were born into greatness," Eric whispered, "And you're a maker now." Pam pulled back and looked Eric in the eyes. He held her head in his hands, ever so softly. "Do you understand?" Pam nodded as Eric kissed her forehead and pulled her close, as she sobbed and cried into his arms, the clamour and hordes of bar patrons forgotten as they spent their last moments as maker and child together.

**/ Well, hope this chapter was enjoyed. I also hope it answered a lot of your questions you guys had in your past reviews. Each and every time I watch Eric release Pam it makes me cry and I was sobbing while I wrote this. Remember, reviews and comments are loved. Next chapter: Eric visits Sookie at her house and the pair begin their hunt for Russell.**

**QUESTION: Should I start including the things about fairies now or later? Because I have no idea how I am going to write it.**


	12. Chapter 11: Lord, grant me chastity

_Hi guys, did you miss me :D I'm back from my wedding and my honeymoon with a brand new chapter for you all and this chapter will include a long chat between Eric and Sookie about what they need to do to find Russell. I will not be swapping back and forward between them and the Authority, I will only be writing from either Eric or Sookie point of view. Thanks for the reviews and your patience for this chapter. Enjoy!_

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Sookie had hurried home straight after her talk with Eric and after he had handed the deed to her home back. It was like he actually cared, she thought as she had driven home. She pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Like normal, the front porch light was on and Sookie was glad Eric had left it on after they had gone to Alcide's.

She made her way inside and locked the door behind her, smiling as she remembered that no more vampires or unwanted guests could enter without her knowing. She could sleep soundly in her bed without that worry. Making her way upstairs, Sookie stripped off and headed into the bathroom for a shower. She thought about what was to come, what would happen now that Russell was alive. He would hunt them down, of course, and Sookie wondered if Eric would protect her. She knew Bill wouldn't, he only looked out for himself.

After almost an hour in the shower, Sookie dried herself and made her way into the bedroom. Wrapped in a white towel, Sookie almost dropped it as she seen a figure floating outside her window.

"Jesus Eric," she snapped, "I told you not to do that." Eric grinned from outside the window. "I suppose you want your invitation then," she stated, knowing she would never leave him outside. "Come in, Eric.' He grinned again and pushed the window open, popped inside and closed it behind him. "I still think its weird that you can fly."

"Only a handful as only as myself can, Sookie," he said, looking at her with hungry eyes. Sookie held the towel around her tighter.

"None of that tonight, mister. We have to talk about Russell." Eric sighed heavily and removed his black leather jacket, placed it over Sookie's chair and kicked his boots off. She watched as he made his way over to the bed and sat down on the end of it, holding his head in his hands.

"He will come for you," he stated, not looking at her. "He will want to drain you."

"Duh Eric," Sookie replied, sitting down next to him, "I know that, we just need to know where he is. He has to be weak right?"

"That depends," Eric said, finally looking up at her and seeing her confused look, "if he has been feeding." Sookie nodded and her answered question and stood up to dress. Eric watched as she pulled a pair of her panties on under the towel and faced her back to him as she slipped a t-shirt on. "Fucking tease." Sookie giggled and re-joined him on the bed.

"So how exactly do we feed him then?" Sookie asked, "If he has been feeding like you said, then he won't be finding out that much longer."

"I have to talk to Alcide's worker, the one who found the hole. Alcide said he had been glamoured."

"A vampire released Russell?" Sookie asked, confused. "Why?"

"Think about it Sookie. Russell is the oldest known vampire in America. He could start a War between Vampires and Humans at the click of a finger and younger vampires would follow him. Russell doesn't care about laws and rules, he cares about power."

"You think he would start a War?"

"I know it. He tried, years ago before I was turned and Godric told me how an evil vampire, older and stronger than him, had tried to make our kind come out of the shadows and murder the entire human race. He was only stopped by an older vampire and went into hiding, only reappearing after most had forgotten about him. Godric and the older vampire were the only ones who knew about it. The other vampire was destroyed not long after I was turned and now that Godric is gone, no one except me know of this."

"You think Russell will try and kill you cause you know his secret?"

"No Sookie, I think he will try and kill me to get to you. You are a much better prize than a dead Viking, or a crown, or a fable. You will allow him to walk in sunlight if he drains you."

"But only for a while, you know that."

"Yes, but should anyone find out that our blood bond is becoming stronger due to your blood, Russell isn't the only one I will have to protect you from," Eric said. He took her chin in his hand and brought her face closer to his, "And I will protect you, Sookie, no matter what."

Sookie flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Eric returned the kiss just as hard as he pulled Sookie down on the bed beneath him. "I promise Sookie," he whispered against her skin, "I will protect you always," he said, biting down on her neck once more. Sookie groaned as he took her blood and sunk her own teeth into his shoulder, feeling the taste of his old blood seep into her mouth.

As they exchanged their blood once more, they both felt the rush of sunlight and moonlight against their skin, in their minds and in their hearts. Sookie groaned heavily as Eric pulled away and kissed her, their blood mixing in their mouths. "You have taken my blood again," Eric said, "And I, yours. Sookie, take me fully. Make me yours and I will forever be yours, protecting you, serving you, being with only you." His eyes met hers as she finally looked at him. "Marry me."

**/Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a little short. I want to include some of the marrying elements from the later books that we haven't seen this season. NEXT CHAPTER: Sookie gives Eric her answer and Bill shows up at her doorstep. /**

**Reviews are my guilty pleasure! **


	13. Chapter 12: A temporary insanity

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Sookie sat in the lounge room, feet up under her as Eric made her a tea in the kitchen. The fire was stoked and burning and he had placed a knitted blanket over her to keep her warm. Sookie held her arms in her hands as she kept her eyes focused on the flames. She was that engrossed in the fire that she did not hear Eric re-enter the lounge room and kneel beside her.

"Sookie," he whispered, holding the mug out for her. Sookie met his eyes and smiled, taking the mug from him and allowing the warmness from the mug to seep into her skin. Eric smiled and sat beside her, brining her to lean against his side as they sat in silence, watching the flames.

Sookie fingered the necklace Eric had given her, the one he always wore – the Eagle claw – which sat against her chest. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and grinned.

"Eric," she had whispered when he had asked her to marry him. Sookie felt like she could faint, but then smiled. "Vampires and humans can't get married, silly."

"But we can Sookie," Eric stated, taking her hands in his. "Godric told me long ago of an ancient tradition that was once used between vampires only but could be used by a vampire and human couple who were so in love, bounded and bonded to each other so strongly, that they would be seen as a married couple."

"But not legally!"

Eric chuckled. "You silly fairy," he said, "what we feel here," he placed her hand upon his chest, where his heart lay beneath, "is everlasting and doesn't need legal recognitions. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, do you love me?"

"Yes, Eric. Of course."

"Then say yes," he whispered, brining her hand to his lips and kissing it. Sookie felt the tears in her eyes swell as she launched against him once more and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Yes you silly viking, yes. I will marry you," she replied happily, kissing him harder and harder. Eric grinned beneath their lips and continued to kiss her. Once they parted, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I do not have a ring for you," he said, "but –" Eric leaned back from Sookie and pulled the necklace that was under his shirt up over his head. The eagle claw lay at the end of a string and Sookie had admired it when they had been lovers. "This, this is all I have left of my family, Sookie. My mother gave me this, when I turned of age, to give to my wife." Sookie watched as he thumbed the claw, a sad look upon his face. He eyed her again and smiled. "This is my gift to you, for accepting my proposal. It is over a thousand years old, and the only of its kind. Will you accept it?"

Sookie grinned and nodded and allowed Eric to place the necklace over her head. He watched as the claw settled between her small breasts and grinned when he watched her finger it gently. "Eric, thankyou."

He smiled again and pulled her to him gently, pushing the stray hairs away from her eyes before kissing her forehead gently. "Come, I'll make you some tea."

Eric longed for the moment they were in to never end. He wanted only to be with Sookie, his beloved, his betrothed, for the rest of eternity and he wondered, if she would ever allow him to turn her, or if he even would. He imagined life with Sookie in fifty years, with her getting older and him still exactly the same age as he was now. He wondered if it was a life he should have allowed her ease from, as Bill had, but could not ignore the pulsing his blood made when he seen her, the way his body reacted when she touched him or the way he felt when he kissed her. He sometimes wondered if his heart would restart because of her kisses.

Sookie moved and Eric allowed her to sit up. Still holding the mug of tea in her hands, she eyed him. "Eric, if you had not returned to me, would Nora have found you somewhere else?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't think I ever did." Sookie grinned at his response and continued to finger the pendant. Just as she was about to ask Eric another question, namely about their hunt for Russell, their was a firm knock on her door. Sookie rose and made her way over to the door. Upon opening it, Sookie was surprised to see the one and only Bill Compton.

"Bill," Sookie said, surprised. Bill wanted to say something, but his eyes seen the pendant and anger entered his being.

"You are engaged," he spat and Eric was beside Sookie in an instant. His powerful domineer was intimidating to not only Sookie but to Bill as well. If anyone was going to try and take Sookie away from him, Eric would rip them apart.

"You seem surprised," Eric responded for her.

"What do you want Bill?" Sookie asked, ignoring the loud testosterone that was being emitted from them both.

"I have a lead as to where to find Russell, but I need you help Sookie."

"We have a lead already. I am going to talk to Alcide's man."

"Eric, my lead is more reliable. That man has been glamoured, and Sookie-"

"Do not talk about me like I am not here, Bill Compton!" Sookie shouted and reached out to slap him. When her hand connected with his face, Sookie seen a flash.

_Bill sitting with another man in a dark room. Bill smiling as he spoke about Sookie and Eric. Bill receiving a blowjob from some blonde bimbo while the other man spoke._

"_Bring them to me and I will kill the Viking and give you your fairy."_

_Bill gripped the blonde woman's head and thrust upwards. "You seem sure you will kill him."_

"_I have a score to settle, William Compton," the other man replied, leaning forward. _

"_And I will not let him escape me again," Russell Eddington said, as Bill exploded in the girls mouth._

Sookie pulled her hand back and screamed. "You fucking traitor!" She slammed the door and turned to Eric, who looked shocked.

"Bill wants you dead, and is using Russell. Eric, they're working together."

-**TO BE CONTINUED -**

**So, a little side- direction to Season 5 because I decided to make Bill the bastard we all know he is. I know I kind skipped around the whole location of Russell thing but that will happen soon, promise. Remember, its going to be a long story with lots of different scenes and moments.**

**Next time: Eric arranges a visit to his powerful ally and Sookie receives a visit from the fairies.**


	14. Chapter 13: Never share your secrets

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Eric looked at Sookie with wide eyes and confusion. "Sookie, how do you know this?" he asked, pulling her against him.

"I-I seen it. When I slapped Bill I saw, I think it was a flash, I seen him - Russell, - talking to Bill. He said he was going ti kill you and give me to Bill."

"That's impossible," Eric stated, "You can't read vampire minds."

"I know but I didn't read his mind, Eric. I got a flash, a vision, when I hit him."

Eric turned and began pacing backwards and forwards before Sookie. "Can you not do that? You're making me dizzy."

Eric stopped and faced her. "Wait here," Eric darted out the door, leaving Sookie in her grandmother's house. Sookie sighed and closed the door, making her way back into the kitchen. Eric had tided up after making her tea and Sookie could smell his aftershave.

Vampires really could hold their scent. Sookie remembered when they had been laying together, she had breathed in his smell, the eagle claw pressing against her cheek. She wondered where he was now, where he had gone or who he had gone to. Sookie wondered then why she had been able to see flashes of Bill's mind. If there was any vampire she wanted o see the mind of it was her Viking.

Maybe her mind reading had something to do with their blood bond. Maybe her powers were getting stronger. Sookie lent against the kitchen top and looked at her hands. Concentrating just a little, she watching as small sparkles left her fingertips. Sighing heavily, Sookie sunk to the floor and wept, her tears falling hard.

An instant later, the kitchen door was pushed open and Sookie looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway, a look of concern on his face. Sookie's eyes moved to his hand, where she seen Bill, kneeling beside him, chain with silver.

"Sookie," Bill pleaded. He was actually pleading wither. He had the gall to beg for his life while a vampire much older than himself, held him bound. "Please."

Sookie stood and wiped her face and tears. Staring at Bill, at the man she used to love, the man she gave herself to completely, she said, "Come in." Eric stepped into the house, dragging Bill with him and threw him into the chair at the kitchen table.

"Talk," Eric said. He wanted to soothe Sookie, comfort her and make all the hurt go away but wouldn't in front of Bill or until they had Russell. "Tell me where Russell is – NOW!"

Bill chuckled. Sookie frowned. Eric seethed. "Even if I knew where he was, do you really think I would tell you?"

"We know you know. Sookie seen it." At Eric's words, Bill eyed Sookie. Stared her down and eyed her with all the being in his whole body. "Sookie seen a created vision, to cover up who I really seen."

"You fucking prick!" Eric shouted, slapping him. "To think I respected you. You're the worst type of vampire."

"Sookie, the sooner you leave him and come to me the safer you will be," Bill spluttered, a small bleed starting from his nose where Eric had slapped him. "Please Sookie, I love you. I do."

"I doubt that," Sookie snapped, feeling the urge to slap him herself. Eric led Sookie out of the kitchen by her arm, bringing her into the lounge-room. "Eric, I don't understand what's happening to me. Why can I read Bill's mind?"

"I don't know Sookie," Eric responded, "but I think now is the time to find out." Eric pulled his phone out and flicked through the numbers. "Pamela, it is me. I need you at Sookie's house, now."

A few minutes later, Pam was in Sookie's house, invited in by Sookie, and standing before Bill with a smug look on her face. "I am going to have so much fun."

"Pam, do not kill him. After I return, I will be taking Bill back to the Authority and telling them of his treachery,' Eric stated, helping Sookie put on her coat. She had changed into jeans and a flowing top and Eric had chosen the coat that looked the warmest.

"Kill joy," Pam stated, watching Bill intently. "Well, can I at least have SOME fun?"

Eric waited for Sookie to be out of the room, heading out to his red corvette when he turned to Pam and nodded. Bill seen the nod and knew what he was in for. Pam smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Eric and Sookie were zooming down the road. Eric held her hand tightly in his own as he drove. Sookie felt safe, if even for that moment in the car, she felt safe. When the road started to have less and less lights on it, Sookie began to wonder where they were actually going.

"Eric, who is this person?"

"Someone I have known for many years. They have the ability to find out things, more so that you would believe. She should tell us what we need to know about your growing abilities."

Sookie grimaced when Eric stated the person was female. She hadn't had a good run in with females of Eric's past. Eric chuckled when he felt her frustration. "Don't worry Sookie, Theresa is almost seven thousand years old. She practically primeval."

"Theresa?"

"She's a sorceress."

"She can help?" Sookie asked as they pulled into an abandoned lot.

"I hope so."

**AN: So, I know this is a long time coming, since its been forever since I updated. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. We'll meet Theresa next chapter and she may even reveal what is going on. **


	15. Chapter 14: Blind leading the blind

_Just a note, I know that my grammar isn't the best but I am still looking for a Beta and no one has asked/offered. Please stop sending me Private Messages about grammar and not offer your services. I like reviews, I have nothing against them, but ne helpful, not infuriating. _

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"I don't like this Eric," Sookie said as he took Eric's offered hand and stepped out of the car. He held her hand tightly as they made their way up the dirt patch to a small hut Sookie hadn't seen earlier. Eric squeezed her hand.

"I won't let anything hurt you, Sookie," he whispered, "I promise." They reached the door of the old hut and Eric knocked. A minute later, the door opened a small bit and an older looking woman stood behind it.

"I don't wanna buy your crap, you fucking bastards," she said and Sookie couldn't help but giggle at the old woman as she swore.

"Theresa, its me." The old woman opened the door a little more, lifted her glasses from the chain around her neck and eyed Eric.

"Ah, Vampire." She opened the door fully and Sookie finally saw the small, old woman for the first time. Her hair was pulled back with a bandana and she wore a dress of multiple colours. She was short, walked with a cane and had very long finger nails. She looked at Sookie. "And you brought me a Fae. Well, thankyou for the gift, but I currently have an alliance with the Fae."

"That's not why we are here, Theresa. May we enter?" The woman looked over them both and smiled.

"Of course, Vampire. Wipe your feet," she stated, opening the door and allowing them to both enter. They soon found themselves in a small, candlelit room, Theresa settling down in an old chair and Sookie and Eric sitting across from her. "Now, what can I do for you? I believe this isn't a social visit?"

"Theresa. You are wise, well beyond your years, have seen many things, many truths, and now we need your help." She looked between the two of them, their hands clasped as Eric spoke.

"You are bonded," she stated, taking in their hands. Sookie noticed and removed her hand, placing it back in her lap. "And now things are happening. Your young Fae, can read the minds of night-walkers." Eric watched her, as she stared into Sookie's eyes. "You have seen many things, dear little fairy, that have made you question who you are and what is happening. It is not out of pure luck that you can sense the minds of Vampires."

"But not all. Only… only a certain."

"Have you really opened up?" Theresa asked, "Look at Eric, concentrate hard and tell me what he feels."

"This is fucking ridiculous," Sookie said, wanting to leave.

"Sookie, please," Eric said, clasping both her hands in his. At his touch a mountain of emotions came at her, love, lust, pleasure, protection, dedication. Sookie felt the emotions from a number of moments and years and instants when Eric had felt each individual emotion. This hadn't happened with Bill. She had hit him and seen Russell, not his emotions. Pulling her hands away, Sookie took a large breath. Eric eyed her. "Enough."

"Sookie, what happened?" Eric asked, touching her cheek. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her Vampire. Her Eric.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning forward and letting her tears flow. Eric gathered her in his arms as she wept and eyed Theresa confused.

"She has realised what has happened," she stated, "Sookie's Fae mind is opening up thanks to something that hasn't happened in almost a thousand years. A Vampire and a Fae bonded. Not only by blood, but also by soul. The tiny amount you kept when Godric turned you, dedicates itself to Sookie. She can feel you, all of you, and you can feel her. Your connection is much deeper than that of a normal blood bonded. Eric, this is a rare gift."

"Something else," Sookie said, sniffling between her tears, "One night I saw Eric sweating, and dreaming. I don't understand that."

"Eric is showing signs of the soul bond. His body is acting strangely human and is slowly becoming one again." Eric snapped his head up from Sookie's embrace and eyed Theresa.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he snapped.

Theresa eyed the vampire through her over-sized glasses and smiled. "You are changing back to human."

**AN: Another short chapter, I know. And please don't hate me that Eric is showing signs of this. Theresa could be a crazy old loon and have no idea what is going on. Or does she? Next chapter will see Eric, Sookie, Alcide and Bill finally track down Russell and we will link up again with Season 5. Also, more about what is happening with Eric and Sookie and their Bond will be revealed.**

**A NOTE ABOUT THE BONDS: Eric and Sookie have created a Soul Bond, which I believe would be more important and powerful than a Blood Bond. If we look at why Sookie can see Bill's thoughts and memories we can assume that they also have a Soul Bond, not one as strong as Eric and Sookie's but one that is there because of their past. A blood bond happens after taking each others blood three times and obviously that has happened but Eric, being the stone-hearted arsehole that he was, opened up and accepted Sookie as part of his life and soul. I believe that the Vampires would have some of their soul left, thus the reason that they can care for others the way that they do (ie. Jess and Jason) so a Soul Bond is pretty much like Marriage, only stronger. Please don't hate me if I confused you, this is just how I am going to write this.**


	16. Chapter 15: A curious thing indeed

_Okay, so I think I confused some people with the whole "Soul Bond" thing but I will maintain that Sookie and Bill are not soul bonded like Eric and Sookie. I wrote in my little spiel that we can "assume" they have one but I suppose I just confused everyone and made the story a little weird. So for all intents and purposes, Bill and Sookie have more of a 'tie.' He can feel her emotions (obviously he did) but since it has been a very long time since they took each other's blood, he can't anymore. Sookie's Fae heritage empowers her to feel 'tied' to Bill and can see his memories and such whereas Eric and Sookie have created the full Soul Bond. I'm sorry if I confused everyone; pretty much just exclude the part about Bill. More will be said in this chapter on the ride to find Russell anyway and Eric will defiantly tell Bill where to go should he try and say he has the bond with Sookie. Enough from me enjoy!_

**United We Stand**  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** strong language, violence, sex scenes (Pretty much a typical episode of True Blood)  
**Summary:** Season 5. Sookie is staring down the barrel of Debbie Pelt's gun. Fear runs through her body and all she can think about is a certain Vampire Viking.  
**Authors Notes:** I didn't like how Season 5 started so I decided to re-write it my way. There will still be heaps of what happens in S5 but with a lot more Eric and Sookie. This is my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. All characters are created and owned by HBO. I just borrow them to use for my own pleasure.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

They had spent another hour at Theresa's house, speaking of what was happening to Eric, Sookie sobbing in his arms, before heading back to Sookie's house. It was time to find Russell.

On the ride back, Sookie continued to stare out of the window, not saying a word, remembering and trying to comprehend what Theresa had said.

"_What do you mean, witch?" Eric snapped, holding onto Sookie as she sobbed into his shirt. She was scared for him, for them both actually. "I am still Vampire."_

"_Yes, but your Soul Bond with her is so strong, that her human qualities are rubbing off on you, in a way. You are still immortal, vampire, do not worry and you still walk the night and feed on blood but you are seemingly human in some ways. You dream, you sweat and you love."_

"_I have a question," came a small voice from Eric's chest. Her face was pressing against the iStake, reminding them both of the short time limit they had. "Am I… bonded with Bill?"_

_Theresa shook her head. "This Bill you speak of, only took your blood very long ago. You are tied to him, yes, which is why I can understand being able to see his memories and such but no, you are not bonded to this Bill. Besides, he is not old enough to be soul bonded with. Eric is over a thousand years old and your Fae blood reaches back even further than that. A strong Bond, as you two have, can only come from strong, old blood." Sookie nodded and sniffled. She had been worried when Theresa said she was bonded to Eric through blood and was quite glad that she and Bill were not bonded. "You should not worry, little Fae. Your blood has been around longer than I have, and I have seen many things, but never a soul bond between a vampire and a fae. I have only heard of it, but to see it, to see the glow that you two are showing, it amazes me really."_

"Sookie?" Eric said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He looked worried, concerned and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and comfort her.

"I'm alright," she replied, smiling a little, "just a lot to take in." Eric was about to reply when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out, eyed pealed to the road as the person on the other end spoke.

"Eric, its Alcide. Listen, Doug is willing to help us. Can you meet us at the Car park where it happened?" Eric stated yes and snapped his phone shut, dropping it onto his lap.

"Alcide has Doug ready for you to help. Are you ready for this?" Eric asked, taking her hand. Sookie nodded and Eric turned his attention back to the wheel. "We have to pick up Bill. I am guessing that the Authority will want us both there when we procure Russell."

"But Eric.."

"I will silver him Sookie, do not worry." Sookie nodded and turned to look out the window again. She wondered when all the crap in her life would jus go back to normal.

Soon, they found themselves on the way to the Car park, Bill tied by the wrists with silver in the back of the car, complaining.

"Eric, I can help you."

"No thanks. You can just stay in the car. I intend to inform the authority of your treachery and you shall be punished by them, not me." They soon arrived at the car park, where Alcide was standing out the front.

Sookie hopped out and smiled at the wolf. "Hey Alcide," she said, walking over to him. She watched as his nostrils flared and Sookie realised that Eric's scent was all over her.

"Hey. He's inside." Alcide walked them in to a small caged area where a plump, older man in a work uniform was waiting. "Doug this is Sookie, Sookie this is Doug."

"Its nice to meet you," Sookie said, shaking the mans outstretched hand. "Would you mind terribly if I took a little peek inside your head?" They way she said it made Eric want to laugh. She sounded so sweet and innocent, like a teenager. E knew what his Sookie was really like. "It won't hurt or nothin', I promise."

Alcide led them over to the spot where they had buried Russell over a year ago. Doug stood next to Sookie with his hand held by her's. Eric stood across from them, arms at his side, ready if anything was to happen. "Tell me what you remember about that night," Sookie said, closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Nothing, I swear." Sookie searched deeper and deeper into Doug's mind, watching for any little hole left to find a memory. "I was just having my break like normal." Suddenly a figure appeared in Doug's mind, a woman cloaked in black and wearing heels that tapped against the ground.

"Someone is coming up to him," Sookie said, "Its blurry, can't make it out." Sookie held on tighter to Doug's hand, searching for a lean image of the woman. "It's a woman," Sookie said, watching the image in Doug's mind of the woman crouching over the hole, digging through the chunks of cement, finally finding the small frame of Russell. "She's digging him up with her hands. Wait… wait. She has a necklace… a pendant." Eric took in a breath. Nora. No, it couldn't have been his sister. He would know. "Like a spider. Or a bat."

"Nora."

**AN: Another chapter, short and sweet but with lots happening. Remember, Bill is still tied up in Eric's car and won't be having a lot of input… for now anyway. Stay tuned for the next chapter. They may even find Russell. **


End file.
